This invention relates to a resin composition, more particularly to a resin composition having excellent balance in physical properties of rigidity and impact strength, and also having good organic solvent resistance and moldability.
Polyphenylene ether resin is attracting attention as useful resin having excellent mechanical properties and heat resistance, and, for example, has been used as a blend with a styrenic resin, but it is remarkably poor in solvent resistance, and for improving this point, there have been proposed blends with polyamide (Japanese Patent Publication No 41663/1984, etc.), polyester (Japanese Patent Publication No. 21662/1976).
Further, for the purpose of improving impact strength of these blends, a composition comprising a compound containing such group as carboxylic acid, imide, epoxy, etc. and a rubbery material to a combination of polyphenylene ether and polyamide (Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 49753/1984), etc. have been proposed.
On the other hand, in recent years, with expansion of uses of plastics, as well as due to trend for enlargement and thinning of thickness, improvement in balance in physical properties of rigidity and impact strength is becoming to be demanded.
As an approach to enhance rigidity, there has been, for example, practiced the method of introducing an inorganic filler, but in this case, the molded product is liable to become brittle to lower the impact strength level, and its uses is generally remarkably restricted. Thus, it is very difficult to satisfy the balance in physical properties of high rigidity and impact strength.